Poesia Impossível
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Yuuko acompanha o desenrolar das aventuras de Sakura Kinomoto.  E as vidas das reencarnações do mago Clow.


É chegado o momento...

_Estou feliz por saber que ele retornou..._

Feliz...

_Há muito tempo não me sentia assim..._

_E agora... Devo seguir adiante. Até "ele"._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Poesia Impossível**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Deitada no divã no meio da ampla sala, debruço-me para espiar o objeto que Maru e Moro trouxeram a meu pedido. Uma rasa bacia com água. Estendo o braço, segurando um pó entre os dedos. Solto-o pouco a pouco e observo a água turvar-se cada vez mais intensamente, formando amplas ondas como se lhe houvesse jogado uma pedrinha no meio da bacia. Mas a água não transborda. Logo ela volta a fica estática. E cintila intensamente.

A água brilhante começa a revelar uma imagem, tal qual um espelho. Curvo um pouco mais o pescoço, para observar melhor. E inspiro profundamente ante a imagem.

Um bebê aninhado seguramente nos braços de uma jovem, que repousava na cama do hospital. Um homem, de cabelos castanhos e mais velho que ela, está a seu lado e sorria para a criança.

"E o nome dele será este mesmo?" - Ouço o homem questionar a jovem de cabelos escuros.

"Sim. Fujitaka. Será este o nome." - Responde a mulher, com voz doce e baixa, sorrindo.

- Fujitaka... - Repito o nome, esboçando um sorriso.

Maru e Moro se ajoelham perto de mim, curiosas. Faço sinal para que elas também observem a imagem que a água me mostrava.

- Vejam, Maru, Moro... Ele voltou. Como prometido e planejado.

- Voltou? - perguntam elas, com expressões de surpresa.

- Sim. Dividido, mas voltou.

- Duas partes?

- Uhum. Vejam.

Novamente estendo o braço, salpicando a água com aquele mágico pó. Todo o fenômeno se repete, desta vez mostrando o quarto de uma mansão. Ali, em meio a lençóis de cetim e várias almofadas, outra jovem descansa. O bebê dormia em um bonito berço, rodeado por telas finas e alvas para o proteger do vento e de possíveis mosquitos.

Logo a mulher desperta, diante do repentino choro. Protegendo-se com um casaquinho, ela se encaminha ao berço e toma o bebê nos braços.

"Shhhh, durma... Eriol querido..."

A mulher começa a cantarolar e o bebê logo se silencia, adormecendo ao escutar a doce melodia.

Apoio a cabeça na guarda do divã e esboço um leve sorriso, repetindo o segundo nome.

- Eriol...

Maru e Moro se levantam e ficam pulando em volta do divã, cantarolando os nomes dos dois bebês.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Desde o nascimento das reencarnações "dele", voltei a ocupar-me com meus afazeres na "loja".

Aquele dia de outono não seria diferente.

- Maru, Moro... Logo ela estará aqui.

Diante de minhas palavras, as duas "meninas" caminham até a entrada da loja, onde aguardam pacientemente a pessoa a quem eu me referira. Após um ou dois minutos, elas retornam até a sala, acompanhadas de uma mulher de uns 30 anos, cabelos presos em coque e quimono acinzentado.

- Desculpe-me a intromissão. - Murmura ela, espiando em redor, visivelmente "perdida" - Não era minha intenção entrar. Quando notei, já estava no jardim. E estas meninas pediram para eu entrar, mas...

- Era seu destino estar aqui. - Levanto-me do divã, caminhando devagar até a mulher – Você está aqui porque tem um desejo. E eu posso realizar este desejo, sob igual pagamento.

- Realizar um desejo? Como assim? - Questiona a mulher de quimono, ainda mais confusa.

- Somente aqueles que precisam, conseguem chegar até mim. Você tem um desejo. Diga-me qual. - Fico bem a frente dela, observando-a com atenção e tranquilidade.

- Ah. - Ela se detém um instante, pensativa – Você pode mesmo?

- Como eu disse, precisarei de um pagamento equivalente.

- Eu... Eu tenho um desejo. Se puder me ajudar, eu pago o que for necessário.

- E qual é?

Então ela pôs-se a discorrer sobre seu problema. Recentemente comprara uma bela boneca japonesa, para presentear a filha. Entretanto, a menina logo começara a reclamar que se enjoara dela e jogou a boneca dentro do aquário. Quando a mulher tentou apanhar o brinquedo, a boneca começara a se mover. Mexia a boca, mas sem falar, e agitava os braços lentamente. Durante dias fora assim, mesmo após rezas de monges e padres. Permanecia no fundo do aquário, movendo-se constante e silenciosamente.

Observo a mulher com atenção. E estendo o braço, pegando-lhe a mão e depositando uma pequena estátua de gato na palma de sua mão.

- Fique com isto e coloque sobre uma estante ou algo assim, em frente à boneca.

Ela me olha com surpresa e depois observa a estátua, apanhando-a entre os dedos finos.

- Um neko? Em frente à boneca?

- Sim. Não tire de lá, até que a boneca pare de se mover. Então, entregue a boneca a mim.

- Este será o pagamento?

- Exato.

A mulher curva-se, agradecendo, e se retira.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Maru e Moro novamente se aproximam da bacia de água, curvando-se para observar a imagem ali refletida.

- Eriol, Eriol... - elas repetem, aos pulinhos.

Cinco anos após seu nascimento, volto a acompanhar o menino. Veste roupas confortáveis, correndo alegremente atrás de uma bola. Várias outras crianças brincam com ele.

Fico a acompanhar o joguinho por alguns minutos. Quando a bola se afasta dos demais, Eriol corre até ela. Mas detém-se antes de apanhá-la e olha curiosamente em redor.

- Quem está aí? - ele murmura, arregalando os olhos azuis.

- Ah. - sorrio, apoiando o queixo na mão – Então... já consegue notar-me.

Por fim, o garoto desiste de encontrar alguém, apanha a bola e volta correndo para junto dos demais.

Toco a superfície da água com as pontas dos dedos e o cenário magicamente muda para o interior de um apartamento. O menino de cabelos castanhos assiste televisão, enquanto sua mãe prepara uma refeição na pequena cozinha. Fixo a imagem em Fujitaka, analisando-o curiosamente.

- Hm... Ele não tem..?

- Não tem? - Maru e Moro repetem, curiosas.

- Parece que os poderes "dele" não foram divididos, ficando apenas com Eriol. Este outro aparenta ser apenas uma criança. Ninguém poderia dizer que é reencarnação "dele" também.

Deito no divã, pensativa. Fico assim alguns minutos, observando o teto distraidamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Observo o interior da biblioteca através da água. Aconchegado em uma poltrona, o rapaz de cabelos escuros entretinha-se na leitura de um grosso volume vermelho e dourado. Ele ergue o rosto, ajeitando os óculos de aros redondos. Tinha agora uns quinze anos.

- Você de novo?

Inclino-me mais, sorrindo. Não pretendo me comunicar com ele, apenas ver como está.

- Não quer falar? Tudo bem. A decisão é sua. Lembro de você daquela vez em que eu estava jogando bola. Era você, não é mesmo?

Ele vira a página do livro, observando os desenhos de símbolos mágicos.

- Você é feiticeiro? … Ou feiticeira? Talvez seja mulher.

Toco levemente a superfície da água na bacia. O ruído das ondas da água ecoam também pela biblioteca onde Eriol está.

- Parece que sim. - Continua ele, despreocupadamente, e ergue o rosto para o teto – Por que o interesse em mim?

Esboço um sorriso e murmuro o nome do antigo mago.

Eriol arregala os olhos e toca na própria testa.

- Clow? - Ele repete, confuso – Quem era ele...? Este nome... não é estranho a mim... O que isso significa?

Prefiro silenciar-me e lentamente me afasto da bacia, após a imagem dissolver-se e desaparecer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Inclino-me sobre a bacia, tocando a superfície da água.

Desta vez a bacia está sobre uma mesa e eu, sentada em uma cadeira de frente.

A água turva-se, revelando a imagem de um belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Parecia vagar longe dali, sem prestar atenção ao caminho. Carrega uma maleta preta e traja terno.

Então, após um vulto cair, ele se vê estirado no chão. Ao erguer a cabeça, nota que uma moça está em suas costas, com a mão na cabeça doída. Ela se desculpa, levantando-se e o ajudando a se erguer. Fujitaka sorri, comentando algo sobre ter sido atingido por um anjo. Nadeshiko ruboriza.

Apoio o queixo na mão, sorrindo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- E qual o nome dela? - Eriol questiona-me.

Novamente ele está em sua biblioteca, com um livro em mãos, e observa o teto do cômodo. Com mais de vinte anos, corpo formado e rosto de expressão tranquila.

De minha loja, observo-o através da bacia com água. Murmuro o nome da criança.

- Sakura? - Eriol repete e amplia o sorriso – Bonito nome.

Ele se levanta, guardando o livro em uma das muitas prateleiras.

- Compreendo. E parece que em breve irei encontrá-la.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakura entretém-se em preparar a refeição, na cozinha de sua residência. Tem agora dez anos de idade, feições gentis e sorriso brilhante.

Então um som lhe chama a atenção. Com medo, ela apanha um taco de beisebol e se encaminha para o andar inferior.

- Tem alguém aí?

Não há resposta, mas ela prossegue, e chega a frente da biblioteca. Adentra devagar e silenciosamente. Após um instante, suspira aliviada.

- Que bom. Não foi nada.

Então, um estalo. E o grito de Sakura. Ela ergue o bastão e procura a origem do barulho. Depara-se com um livro, com o desenho do sol.

Após alguma conversa, sozinha, o livro abre. Várias cartas escapam dali, e logo um "bichinho de pelúcia" surge no ar.

- Kerberos... - murmuro, esboçando um sorriso – Há quanto tempo.

Então toco a água, fazendo a imagem desaparecer, e me levanto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em frente a lareira apagada, Eriol observa a mágica imagem que mostra Yue, Kerberos e Sakura.

- Ela terminou tudo muito bem. - comenta a reencarnação do mago, sorrindo.

Não há resposta, mas ele entende o que penso e sinto. Portanto, responde à minha dúvida.

- Sim. Chegou o momento de encontrá-la.

Eriol faz surgir seu cetro e, dizendo algumas palavras mágicas, é envolto por intensa luz. Ao reaparecer, revela sua forma de criança.

- Tenho que me passar por seu amigo, enquanto lhe aplico o teste.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Maru e Moro terminam de pentear meu cabelo e o prendem em uma bonita trança. Colocam enfeites de brilhantes e ajeitam os laços de minha roupa.

Caminho até a entrada da loja e calço botas de salto alto. Aceno para as duas, que retribuem, desejando boa viagem.

Fixo o olhar sobre o jardim e caminho até a entrada. Ao passar por ela, vejo-me entre duas árvores, em uma praça. Sorrio, satisfeita, e sento-me.

Alguns meses haviam se passado desde que Sakura transformara as cartas Clow e que enfrentara a Carta Vazio, transformando-a em Carta Amor.

Cruzo as pernas e aguardo. Logo um pequeno grupo aproxima-se, conversando animadamente. Alegres estudantes colegiais, voltando para casa pouco antes do pôr-do-sol.

Detenho a atenção sobre Sakura e ela logo percebe, observando-me. Curvando a sobrancelha, ela se aproxima. Uma das garotas questiona sobre haver algum problema, mas Sakura apenas responde para elas continuarem, que logo as alcançaria.

- Você tem certeza disso, Sakura?

- Sim, Tomoyo. Podem ir, que eu não demoro. - responde a garota de olhos verdes.

As garotas, a contragosto, prosseguem, deixando-nos a sós.

Estendo a mão, indicando o espaço no banco a meu lado, convidando-a a sentar-se. Timidamente, a menina senta-se, segurando a mochila entre os braços, como se o objeto pudesse se transformar em um escudo caso fosse necessário.

- Não tenha medo. Vim apenas conversar, Sakura.

- Ahn? Como sabe meu nome? - espanta-se ela, apertando ainda mais a mochila.

- Alguém me contou. - Toco gentilmente no queixo dela, fazendo-a erguer um pouco o rosto para me encarar – Sou a Bruxa das Dimensões, Ichihara Yuuko.

- Bruxa das Dimensões? O que você quer comigo...?

Sorrio, pedindo que se acalme. Recosto-me ao banco e ergo o rosto, observando o céu que começa a se tingir de laranja.

- Seu futuro é promissor. Entretanto, guarda inúmeros perigos. Deve manter-se em alerta, sempre. E manter este lindo sorriso e esta confiança que lhe são características.

Confusa, ela olha-me com curiosidade.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Porque eu quero. Para alertá-la. E também... foi pedido de um amigo seu.

- Amigo meu?

- Uhum. Um singelo pedido de Eriol.

- Ah, tá. - ainda confusa, ela sorri – Obrigada pelo aviso. Vou me esforçar sempre pre que tudo dê certo.

- Assim que se fala. - Faço sinal de positivo, sorrindo – Suas amigas estão esperando. Não quero atrasá-la ainda mais.

Sakura levanta-se e se curva em despedida.

Suspiro.

Após alguns segundos, olho para trás. Logo, ouço passos.

- Seria este meu pagamento pelo seu pequeno favor? - questiona o menino, sorrindo.

- Nada melhor do que uma boa conversa, não?

- É um prazer conhecê-la. Conhecer a feiticeira que me acompanha desde que me lembro.

Gentil e sorridente, Eriol beija o dorso de minha mão. E senta-se onde Sakura estivera.

Colocamo-nos a conversar e perdemos a noção do tempo.

Quando a Lua coloca-se bem alto, nos despedimos.

Retorno pelo portal à loja e sou recepcionada por Maru e Moro.

Sorrio a elas, que ajudam-me a trocar de roupa.

- Maru, Moro... Em alguns dias "ele" vai chegar. Tenho certeza de que serão bons amigos.

- Vai chegar, vai chegar. - repetem elas, pulando a meu redor.

- O rapaz que é seguido... - sorri Maru.

- Precisará fazer um pedido... - murmura Moro.

- E seremos bons amigos... - dizem as duas em uníssono, recomeçando a saltitar.

Aconchego-me no divã e fecho os olhos, satisfeita.

Resta apenas aguardar por sua vinda.

Kimihiro Watanuki.


End file.
